Stronger
by MaraMorphine
Summary: Lyra is forced to move back to London, what will happen when she meets her childhood nemesis?
1. Chapter 1

"Do we _really_ have to go?"

"Yes."

"But can't we-"

"No."

"But why?"

"I told you darling, your father and I have very important business to attend to there."

"But why do we have to move with you guys. We could've just stayed-"

"Enough. This is not up for discussion."

I watched as Willow, my twin sister, sunk down on her bed, very clearly sulking after her small argument with our mother dearest. I watched her cautiously, as she had always been a ticking time bomb whenever she was upset.

Well I guess this is the point of my story where I tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Lyra Marie Fletcher. I have long, black hair and bright green eyes. I am a tad on the short side, standing at about 5'3. Above you have met my twin sister Willow, who is absolutely nothing like me. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but we are polar opposites, both looks- and personality wise. Willow is tall, blonde and blue-eyed. She's the girl who everyone loves and is friends with, she's the one who's always in a good mood unless something really pisses her off, she's the friend you can always depend on. I, on the other hand am the one who has a very select group of friends, tends to be slightly moody and/or bitchy and I will admit I am quite vain.

Now, let me explain why Willow over there is sulking. Our parents have recently informed us that we will be moving to England, somewhere near London and that we will be attending a different school of witchcraft and wizardry once we are there. Yes, you have guessed correctly, we are both witches, descendants of an old Irish bloodline of witches and wizards actually.

You might think moving doesn't sound all that bad. Hell, I don't even think so. I mean sure, I have to leave a couple people behind here, but how bad could it get? Little did I know what was in store for me...

Later that day when we were all packed, we apparated to our new house. Well, old house actually, it had been in our family for who knows how long. I loved this house. As much as Willow hated the idea of moving, I knew she did too. There was just something about this house that made it feel so homely, even though we had barely just arrived.

I found my room and started unpacking, guessing that Willow would be doing the same thing, while our parents were out, taking care of 'business' doing who knows what. Honestly, I didn't even want to know.

Once I was halfway settled, I plopped down on my bed and started to doze off, just to be awoken by a rather high-pitched shriek which I guessed came from my mother, seeing as neither Willow nor my father would be capable of such a shriek. I groaned and got up, to see what the matter was. I soon discovered that she had found Willow, who had been lying in the grass outside and had managed to ruin her white sundress with grass stains. I simply rolled my eyes and trudged back to my room. Another one of my mother's lectures was the last thing I wanted to hear at this point.

Not too long after that, one of our house elves came into my room to inform me that I was expected downstairs in half an hour, and to dress formally. At first I thought nothing of this, seeing as my mother always insisted on formal clothing at the dinner table.

I put on a purple cocktail dress, which was tucked in at the waist and had a V-neck along with some Black patent leather stilettos. I left my hair open, and applied nothing but heavy mascara and a bit of eyeliner.

Once I arrived downstairs, I was greeted by a very frantic looking woman who would be called my mother.

"Lyra, where on earth is your sister. We are going to be late. I do not want to be late. It would be a complete disgrace if-"She started ranting.

"Late to what, mother?" I asked her slightly confused.

"The Malfoys."

I groaned in response. I remembered them. The last time we had been at their place must have been when I was about 8 or so, but I can truthfully say I didn't miss them. One bit. Well the parents weren't all that bad, Narcissa was actually quite nice, but their son was absolutely horrid. He was a slimy, stuck-up, posh git who thought he was better than everyone else. I would have protested against going, but I knew it was useless. Once my mother's min was set on something it was not to be altered.

"Now, now darling, they are lovely people; I'm sure you and – WILLOW! There you are. Finally."

And there she was, rescuing me from whatever mother was about to say. She was wearing an aqua coloured dress that reached just above her knees, along with some silver stilettos adorned with rhinestones. Her hair was tied up in a way that a couple of loose strands still framed her face.

We used the Floo network to get to Malfoy Manor. Upon arrival, I stumbled against Willow and we both landed on the floor rather ungracefully with a _thump_. Willow got up again very quickly, dusting herself off, while I sat on the floor, dazed for a second. I soon noticed a rather pale, slender hand had been extended to me, offering to help me up. When I looked up to see who the hand belonged to, I was met with icy blue eyes and a head of platinum blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of doing what an even halfway sane person would have done, which would have been to take the hand and get up, I just stared at the person in front of me in awe, taking in his features. As I had already mentioned, he had icy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was rather tall and slender, yet it was evident that he possessed quite a bit of strength. All in all he was drop dead gorgeous. Once he noticed that I was giving him the once-over, he shot me one of those_ I-know-I'm-Hot_ smirks.

"Enjoying the view?" he questioned cockily.

_Boys_. I rolled my eyes and got up, ignoring his out stretched hand.

Just then a gorgeous lady, who I remembered to be Mrs. Malfoy, walked into the room.

"Patricia! It's so good to see you." She exclaimed, greeting my mother.

"Indeed Narcissa, it is lovely to meet again."

At this moment we were joined by another tall man with long blonde hair, who I pinpointed to be Mr. Malfoy. After having greeted my parents, he turned to the blonde boy from earlier, addressing him "Draco, why don't you show the ladies to the dining room? Your mother, Mr and Mrs Fletcher and I have some rather urgent matters to discuss."

"Yes, father." He replied and started leaving the room, motioning for willow and myself to follow him. It was obvious that he disliked following orders.

_Wait a minute. Draco. Why does that name ring a bell... Oh crap, it's him. The slimy, cocky, arrogant insert-whatever-negative-quality-here idiot._ I mentally slapped myself for even considering him hot just a few moments ago.

I must admit, whoever decorated Malfoy Manor had great taste. The hallways were lined with paintings and various silver ornaments, all the rooms had very high ceilings, and the hallway walls were painted a nice beige. Soon, we arrived at what I supposed was the dining room, seeing as Draco stopped in front of it and opened the door, stepping inside the room, Willow following suite. Soon enough I found myself in a large room, which was extravagantly decorated. The walls were painted a dark green colour, one of the walls was covered in floor-to-ceiling windows though. The room's middle was graced by a long oak table, which I was sure could seat about 30 people.

For a few moments, we all just stood there awkwardly.

"So, you guys-"Malfoy began, but was cut short by Willow.

"Really need to talk. Excuse us." She simply stated, dragging me out of the room.

Once we were in the hallway she began "You like him, don't you?" I was about to open my mouth but she beat me to it. Again. "Don't even try to deny it, I saw the looks you gave him earlier."

"Wills, that was _before_ I knew who he was. Yeah, I thought he was pretty hot, but EW! This is Malfoy we're talking about for fuck's sake."

"Oh thank god, I was afraid I would have to whack you over the head to get that git out of your head." She sighed in relief and hugged me.

I simply rolled my eyes at her. "Are you done pestering me about liking people who I wouldn't even consider liking before hell froze over for today or do you wish to ask me if I like Zach? Or maybe Vincent?"

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." She said while dragging me back into the dining room.

Luckily, we were joined by our parents before Malfoy got the chance to open that big mouth of his.

Dinner passed rather uneventfully for the most part, our parents basically just catching up about trivial things, the three of us young people sitting in silence mostly, apart from the occasional remark passed between Willow and myself. That was until my mother said "Girls we have a little something to tell you."

_Uh Oh_, I thought.

"Since your father and myself have to leave on business again early tomorrow morning and we don't want you two alone in the new house just yet, Willow, you will be staying with the Evans while you, Lyra will be staying here with the Malfoys until school starts in a week."

"But why-" I began, just to be cut off by my father.

"You will see soon enough why this is so important. There is no arguing about this."

I simply _humph_ed and leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Boy was I going to hate staying here with annoyingness personified. Or so I thought...


End file.
